Duchess (Darkest Dungeon)
Summary The Duchess is a powerful monster, exiled from the Crimson Court, who seeks aid from the Hamlet to usurp the Court's nobility and allow her to take her rightful place as Queen of the Court. To that end, she'll fight alongside your heroes as a brilliant swordswoman, or a ferocious monster. The choice is yours. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least Low 7-C, possibly 5-A Name: Real name decided by RNG, but the player can change it as they please. Origin: Darkest Dungeon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Bloodsucker, Noble Swordswoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Healing via consumption of Flesh and Feed The Beast, Statistics Amplification with Iron Maiden, Transformation with Monstrous Affliction, Status Effect Inducement with Castigate, Power Absorption with Thirst for Power, Enhanced Senses, Curse Manipulation via Crimson Curse, has Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Able to resist Horror, a status effect that increases Stress overtime, as well as abilities that just outright increase stress.), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3. Can withstand multiple gazes into The Ancestor's true form as well as his mental assaults), Mind Manipulation (Can resist being controlled by the Siren), Poison and Acid Manipulation (Able to resist Blight, which serves as both poison and Acid depending on the circumstance), Disease Manipulation/Curse Manipulation (Can resist various Medieval diseases and the Crimson Curse), Status Effect Inducement/Statistics Reduction (Can resist having her stats lowered, as well as being stunned), Reality Warping (Can resist The Sleeper's Herald's Reality Bend ability), and Time Manipulation (Can resist a Finished Temporal Fracture's Self Destruct Ability) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed the Swine King, who can swing his cleaver with this amount of force) | At least Small Town level+ (Defeated The Sleeper, who destroyed a cave), possibly Large Planet Level (Along with 4 other party members, is able to defeat the Heart of Darkness, which is the very heart of the planet itself. If the Heart of Darkness reaches full Power it will cause the end of the world, which was calculated at this level of power.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ Combat speed and reactions (Able to tag her opponents, who are able to dodge the Vestal's light based attacks) | Same as before Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly Large Planet Class+ Durability: Small Building Level (Can take hits from the Swine King) | At least Small Town level+ (Can take hits from The Sleeper), possibly Large Planet level (Able to withstand many blows from the Heart of Darkness.) Stamina: High (Able to keep on fighting, even when badly wounded and bleeding, or even under blight. Also able to take heavy blows while near death.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Ranged Attacks. Standard Equipment: A Greatsword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Depends on the Quirks that The Duchess gains throughout the game. Requires the occasional consumption of blood or she will suffer debuffs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Challenger's Reprisal: Deals damage and applies a 1 round Riposte to the Duchess. * Noble Obligation: The Duchess charges at the foe dealing good damage and applying a crit received debuff on her target. * Iron Maiden: Increases the Duchess' Protection and significantly increases her crit resistance for the remainder of combat. * Monstrous Affliction: She transforms into a powerful monster, gaining a speed and damage buff, including new abilities. Light stress damage per turn, places a stress received debuff on allies on transform; adds a stress healed buff to allies when reverting to human. * Feed the Beast: Deals good damage and heals self. Ignores Stealth. * Castigate: Deals light damage, stuns, and places a large damage dealt debuff on target. * Thirst for Power: Deals light damage and drain the target of crit chance and healing received. Duchess gains a portion of the stats drained. Key: Early Game | Late Game Note 1: The Strengths and Weaknesses of The Duchess can vary throughout the game due to the various Quirks and Items you can give them. This profile only details the basic abilities of The Duchess, under the presumption that she has no specific Quirks, Positive nor Negative. Gallery File:DuchessPoster.jpg|The Duchess's Poster File:TheDuchessWalking.gif|The Duchess Walking File:ChallengersReprisal.gif|Challenger's Reprisal File:NobleObligation.gif|Noble Obligation File:IronMaiden.gif|Iron Maiden File:MonsterousAffliction.gif|Monstrous Affliction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Curse Users Category:Vampires Category:Sword Users